


This Time

by NoHappyEnding, saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: This time, it’s Jongin who can’t remember.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Self-prompt  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** D.O./Kai  
>  **Word count:** 2713  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warning(s):** Character death, Supernatural
> 
>  **Author's note:** Just couldn’t get enough of the angst. Let me share my pain with you.

### 

Kyungsoo was in the patio of their house when Junmyeon appeared next to him.

“It’s already been months Kyungsoo…” Junmyeon said quietly.

Kyungsoo already knew what Junmyeon was talking about and he was absolutely right. It’s been months and honestly he didn’t want to let go but he had been selfish long enough. It would be hard for him but he decided that today will be the last day… its time to let him go.

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded. Junmyeon understood what he meant and that was what Junmyeon needed. Junmyeon took off and a black feather fell on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo entered the master’s bedroom with a tray of freshly cooked breakfast. He could see Jongin stirring awake on their bed and with a smile he approached Jongin.

“Hi, Jongin good morning… I made breakfast.” Kyungsoo put the tray down on the nearby table and he sat next to Jongin, waiting for him to say something.

Jongin stared at the man beside him, raking his mind for some sort of familiarity… but there was none.

“I know you don’t remember me…” Kyungsoo started still smiling at Jongin. “We’ve been doing this for six months now. You wake up with no memory about me then I would explain to you who I am in your life. We would spend the whole day in a sense of nostalgia but as the moon glows over us and as your body succumbs to sleep, your mind resets and you forget everything about me again. Then we repeat the cycle the following day.”

Jongin just kept on staring at Kyungsoo, more confused than ever. Kyungsoo chuckled as he tried to flatten out the creases on Jongin’s forehead with his fingers, knowing that Jongin was having a hard time processing what he just said.

“Funny because in another world, I’m the one who always forgets.” Kyungsoo laughed before turning serious again. “There are loads of time that I begged you to not forget me but of course it wasn’t your fault, it was just what was meant to be…”

Kyungsoo smiled wryly and took a deep breath. “So, shall we start for today?… for the very last time?”

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand. “My name is Kyungsoo, we grew up together. I was your bestfriend up until college when you asked me out then almost a year ago we finally got married.” Kyungsoo lifted both of their hands to show their wedding rings.

“We love each other so much and no matter what happens, I’ll never stop loving you…” Kyungsoo stared at his husband’s eyes and once he felt his eyes started to water, he averted his gaze so Jongin won’t see his tears.

“Anyways, breakfast? I cooked your favorite…” Kyungsoo reached out for the tray and handed Jongin his plate.

They both eat in silence with Kyungsoo sneaking glances at his husband from time to time knowing that Jongin was thinking about everything that he had said. It was always like that, Jongin would be quiet for some time, probably trying to remember anything he could remember.

“W-What happened? Why can’t I remember anything?” Jongin asked after he was done eating.

“A car accident, don’t worry one day you’ll wake up and everything will be okay…” Kyungsoo smiled before gathering their plates and putting the tray in the kitchen.

Jongin followed his husband to the kitchen, he sat at the stool by the kitchen counter while Kyungsoo washed the dishes. Jongin looked around and noticed that the house they were in was by the beach.

“Where are we?” Jongin asked.

“You can call it a vacation house, we’ll be here just until you get better…”

“I’ll still get better?”

“Of course Jongin…” _once I’ve let you go_ Kyungsoo smiled bitterly.

“Look, why don’t you go freshen up first then we’ll take a walk outside. You love it when we walk by the beach…” Kyungsoo suggested.

“Okay…” Jongin got off the stool and headed back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The endless view of skies and water was relaxing for Jongin. His mind was full of questions when he woke up with no memory of the man in the room with him. It was weird because Kyungsoo had said that they were close friends and that they grew up but he really couldn’t remember him. Kyungsoo is the only one he couldn’t remember about his life but despite all that he felt comfortable around him. When Kyungsoo explained who he was, Jongin didn’t feel any doubt, he find it easy to believe him…especially when he felt his heart beat faster when Kyungsoo smiled at him.

They were walking along the beach with Kyungsoo telling him stories about them. Jongin tried to remember them but he really can’t and he found himself just concentrating on Kyungsoo’s voice, it calmed him.

“How long its been since I’m like this, again?” Jongin asked suddenly, interrupting Kyungsoo’s story.

“Six months…” They both stopped walking and sat on the sand.

“Don’t you get tired of it?” Its funny how the water reached Jongin’s feet but he couldn’t feel it.

“Get tired of what?”

“That every morning you have to remind me of who you are in my life…” Jongin reached out for Kyungsoo’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Now, why would I get tired of that?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Everyday I get to tell you how lucky I am to be the one that you love…”

“And you will never stop loving me even if I can’t remember you?”

“Of course Jongin, just having you here with me was all that I asked for and I got it so I don’t have any right to complain. I love you, Jongin… no obstacle can stop me from loving you.”

“Thank you Kyungsoo…Thank you for not giving up.”

The two spent the rest of the day by the beach. Making the most of their time together.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the night and the two were already in their bed. Kyungsoo was playing with Jongin’s fingers. They just finished watching a movie and the silence that filled the room was already familiar for Kyungsoo.

“This is the time where I beg you to not forget about me but we always just end up crying. I always hold on to you tightly because I never really want to let go.”

Jongin looked at his husband, he can’t stop thinking that this was something Kyungsoo had been dealing with every night. It must had been hard for him, knowing that the following day he would have to explain everything to Jongin again.

“Let’s do it differently this time, shall we?” Kyungsoo chuckled, lifting Jongin’s hand and kissing it.

“I’ll wish for you to forget. Forget about me Jongin, it’s better that way.” Kyungsoo choked as he tried not to cry.

“It’s been months Jonginnie and I trapped you here for so long. It’s time that I let you go. You should go…go Jonginnie.”

Jongin doesn’t understand what Kyungsoo was talking about but as Kyungsoo kept on whispering by his ears, his eyelids became more and more heavy. He didn’t want to sleep yet because he could hear Kyungsoo crying and he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to move but his body won’t cooperate.

“Don’t fight it Jonginnie. Sleep and promise me that you’ll forget all about me when you wake up. Don’t linger on the pain, it wasn’t your fault. Sleep Jongin… go… go and live for me. I love you…”

Kyungsoo kept on crying as he watch Jongin succumb to sleep. He promised Junmyeon that tonight will be the last time, it was hard for him but he kept Jongin long enough.

It was time for Kyungsoo to let go and let Jongin live.

 

* * *

_“_

_I love you…”_

“Jongin..Jongin…”

Jongin slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was white.

“Jongin! Finally you’re awake!”

Jongin looked around and realized that he was in a hospital. Doctors and nurses entered his room to check up on him and asked him questions he could barely comprehend. There were three more people in the room and the doctor asked him if he recognized them but Jongin couldn’t.

Jongin woke up from his six months coma with blurred memory. The doctor told them that it was normal for someone who had been in a coma. It would take him some time to remember some of his memory but there were also memories that he might not remember at all.

Over the next months, Jongin’s family and friends would help him remember things. They would often show him pictures or videos that would help him remember the people in his life.

There was one man however, who would often be by his side in pictures and videos. Every time he would see him and his heart-shaped lips, Jongin would hear the words _‘I love you’_ at the back of his mind, in a voice that is both familiar and unknown. Jongin would then ask his family who the man was but they would immediately change the topic or sometimes they would just say ‘in time’ with a bittersweet smile on their faces.

 

* * *

 

It was almost a year since Jongin woke up from his coma when his brother took him to a forest camp. They stopped by a newly planted tree with a small signboard by its roots.

Only a name was written on the board and it read, “Do Kyungsoo”

Jongin looked at his brother in confusion but his brother just smiled at him.

“Mom and Dad said you weren’t ready yet but we can’t hide the truth from you forever. Next Wednesday, it’ll be one year since you’ve woken up, right? An accident caused you to be in a coma…”

Jongin nodded dumbly at his brother.

“You weren’t the only one in that accident, Jongin…” Jongdae smiled wryly and took out what looked like a wedding photo of Jongin and the man he had always been curious about.

“His name is Kyungsoo, he was your bestfriend. You were both in college when you finally grew some balls and finally asked him out. Two years ago, you two got married…six months after that was the car accident. You both had gone into coma but Kyungsoo…” Jongdae paused and looked at his brother.

“Kyungsoo died the night before you woke up, Jongin…”

Jongin eyes widen at the revelation. Somehow that explained why he always felt like there was something important that he was missing.

_Sleep and promise me that when you wake up you’ll forget all about me…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you, Jonginnie…_

It was Kyungsoo’s voice in his head. Jongin did forget… but his heart didn’t.

“Take me to my house, Dae…” Jongin requested as some memories seemed to find its way back to him again.

Jongdae was a bit surprised by the request but he still drove Jongin to his and Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Once Jongin stepped inside, another set of memories flooded Jongin’s mind. “It was this place…”

“Huh?” Jongdae asked in confusion.

“You may not believe it Dae, but when I was in a coma… Kyungsoo and I were here.” Jongin smiled at the memory.

“What?” Jongdae became more confused.

“Well not exactly here… but a dreamlike version of this…with a patio and a beach outside. Kyungsoo said I shouldn’t linger on the pain. He said that I should forget and I did…” Jongin chuckled sadly.

“But today, I want to remember. I want to never forget about him ever again…” Jongin sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Memories were rushing back to him and he honestly don’t know how to deal with it. Jongin wept in his brother’s arms as he kept on remembering his days with Kyungsoo. His heart breaks at the thought that Kyungsoo was no longer with them.

That day Jongin remembered everything. Kyungsoo was the missing puzzle in his mind that was the key to all his memories but Kyungsoo was also the missing puzzle in his world that he couldn’t ever have again.

 

* * *

 

Days after, Jongin was on his way back to their apartment when he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Sorry” Jongin quickly apologized and the stranger then smiled at him. Jongin was about to continue walking when he suddenly thought that he saw that stranger somewhere.

“It’s you…” Jongin mumbled.

“Hmmm?” The stranger hummed, still smiling at Jongin.

“You were the man that Kyungsoo had been talking to by the patio…” Jongin recalled.

“You weren’t supposed to remember that.” Junmyeon chuckled. “It was the reason why we have to reset your memory every night…” Junmyeon started walking again and Jongin found himself following.

“Was that a dream?” Jongin couldn’t help but ask.

“It was whatever you want it to be, Jongin.” Junmyeon answered.

“Who?… What are you?” Jongin looked at Junmyeon from head to toe but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“I can’t tell you yet…but I can tell you a secret…”Junmyeon teased.

“You weren’t supposed to be in a coma.” Junmyeon continued. “Kyungsoo was supposed to die right there at the crash site but your husband was selfish. He wanted some more time with you… that was why ‘that’ happened.”

“Kyungsoo wasn’t selfish.” Jongin finally understood what happened. “In fact, I wished I just stayed there with him. I don’t want this life. I don’t want this life without him.”

“Really?” Junmyeon grinned.

“Yes. I miss him and I want to be with him…” Jongin confessed.

What Jongin didn’t realize was that he was already crossing the street and that the light had already turned green.

A loud crash and Jongin welcomed the darkness again.

“Want me to tell you another secret?” Junmyeon crouched down beside Jongin’s lifeless body.

“Your scheduled death is exactly a year after Kyungsoo’s death and look about that…” Junmyeon reached for his pocket watch and saw that at the exact time, one year ago…Kyungsoo passed away while in a coma at the hospital.

“We are just right on time…”


End file.
